Never Knew I Needed
by OthersidersLuv101
Summary: For the community challenge!
1. A Day at the Pool SamJackie

Well this is for the community challenge. It's totally like me to post my story the day the challenge. Lol but yeah...the song is Never Knew I Needed- Ne-yo (Disney's Princess and the Frog lol! =]) so yeah...this chapter is Sam and Jackie =]. Enjoy!

* * *

"C'mon Jackie, it'll be fun!" KC said, tugging on Jackie's arm.

"I don't know..." Jackie replied uneasily.

"Don't worry, it's just a water slide." KC responded, dragging Jackie up the winding steps. It didn't take long to get to the top when Jackie decided to comply.

"Okay, I'll race you." Jackie said with a smile.

"Um okay." KC said, stepping onto the slide.

"Ready?" Jackie asked. KC looked over at her and saw her lying down, her back facing the sun.

"Yeah." KC said, adjusting her hands so she could push herself down the slide.

"Okay, GO!" Jackie shouted and went down. KC pushed herself off and away she went, curving and twisting in all different directions. White suds crashed around both of them as they slowly approached the sunlit end. KC crashed through, and into Riley's arms.

"Nice." He said, letting her down into the deep water.

"I can swim Riley." KC replied jokingly, secretly happy that he was there with her.

"Oh I think Jackie's coming down." Riley chuckled. Jackie popped out of the end, but she didn't fall into the water or into Sam's arms. Sam's expression was enough to see that Jackie had caught him by surprise.

"Sam...?" Riley asked confused.

"Jackie...?" KC questioned the awkward scene. Sam's lips were pressed to Jackie's, both of them obviously enjoying the contact. Jackie suddenly crashed into the water, Sam diving after her. When they came back up, KC and Riley were gone, trying to give Sam and Jackie privacy. Sam pulled Jackie aside towards the shallow end of the pool.

"Um...that was...nice." Jackie began, a smile growing across when she mouthed nice.

"Yeah, it was." Sam replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sam..." Jackie tried to say, but Sam quieted her.

"We don't have to hide our feelings anymore. I don't want to hide them anymore."

"I don't want to hide them either." Jackie whispered. Sam smiled at her and kissed her again.


	2. Instructor? KCRiley

**Here's the KC and Riley part! =]**

* * *

"Today's been one crazy day." Jackie said, examining KC's face.

"For you it has." KC agreed partially.

"So what are you doing later, you mentioned you had something today earlier." Jackie retorted.

"Yeah actually, I have lifeguard training." KC responded. At this Jackie flinched, remembering something that KC didn't know. She began to smile. She knew something would be very different.

"Looks like it starts in half an hour," Jackie said, looking at her watch, "I would leave now."

"Okay. Oh and have fun on your date with Sam." KC said with a smile and walked out of Jackie's house. She hopped into her car and drove the community center that the group had been at just a few hours ago. She pulled into the shadowed parking lot ten minutes before the class was to begin. She exited her car and entered the building.

"Where is the lifeguard training being held?" KC asked the receptionist that was centered in the front of the entrance.

"Right over there." She responded pointing towards the left.

"Thank you." KC responded and hustled out of the room. She found a door shortly after that had a sign on it "Lifeguards." She opened a peek and saw 3 other teenagers sitting quietly. She opened the door fully and stepped in. She took a seat in the front and waited for the instructor to show up. The minutes ticked by, one by one more girls showing up. And then it was seven o'clock. Right on time, the instructor walked in. The site of him shocked KC.

"Riley?" KC asked, the class staring at her.

"Hi, KC. I didn't know that you were learning how to be a lifeguard." Riley responded.

"Yeah...I am." KC replied, her voice shaky.

"Okay well let's get started." Riley said, smiling. Riley gave a thirty minute lecture that KC didn't pay attention to at all. She just stared at him, gawking at his amazing knowledge.

"So who wants to go first?" Riley asked, "How about you KC."

The sound of her name caught her attention. "What am I doing?"

"Mouth to mouth." He said, a smile resting upon his face.

"Oh okay." KC replied, a soft smile lighting her face. She stood up and walked over to Riley, who was on the ground. She kneeled down next to him, wishing that they didn't have an audience. She slowly leaned her head closer to his, him pretending to be lifeless. Her lips were only an inch away from his, and then their lips touched. Instead of blowing air into Riley, KC just kissed him, Riley doing the same. They pulled back, attempting to not set a bad example for the class. KC helped Riley sit up, their eyes meeting, new smiles forming. They had gotten what they needed.


End file.
